Unlock the card, free the past!
by bleedingsilver
Summary: She was release from a card and she begged Kaiba for help. He could do nothing heed her plea... Though they don't know it, the past is coming back to haunt them... Chappie 4 Up... Some answers R on the way next chapter... R&R PL
1. Dragon's Dark Enchantress

Disclaimer: None of the original Yu-Gi-Oh characters are mine... don't sue!  
  
Title: Unlock the card and free the past!  
  
Subtitle: Dragon's Dark Enchantress  
  
Rating: PG (might go up)  
  
Feedback: Would be appreciated  
  
Summary: What if there was more to link between Kaiba and Yugi in the past... What if this link was locked in a card along with it's mysteries? And what would happened if ever, one day, this link should be discovered?   
  
Author's Note: Though the characters are not mine the story line is and so therefore, I have decided that somehow, in some time Kaiba managed to get his hands on the Millennium Rod... I'm not going to explain how because it is not really important... But he has it and that is all that matters... Oh yeah and please be nice, this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic! Anyways... love y'all!   
  
Enjoy!!!  
  
Kaiba was holding on tight to the Millennium Rod, as he watched the change take place in the child before him. Kaiba watched Yugi grow about two feet taller, saw the great change in the child's facial expression. His eyes went from wide and innocent to square and sure his voice, as he spoke, was no longer the developing voice of a fourteen year old boy but that of a full grown man.   
  
Kaiba frowned in disgust... that stupid idiot was cheating again... He didn't know how... Didn't understand just how he was making the change but something was happening. He was using that Millennium item of his and he was cheating again! Well, this wouldn't happen! He wouldn't let history repeat itself... He was going to win this battle... He was going to win this battle if it was the last thing he did.  
  
"Now Kaiba with my Karibo baring you're view and creating a great defense I will call out my Dark Magician... Your move!" Kaiba couldn't help but laugh: "This is the last time you win Yugi! I won't let this happen again. Somebody's ass is going to get a severe kicking Yugi, and let me inform you that it won't be mine!!"  
  
With that said, Kaiba grasped his Millennium Rod looking at the cards in his hand he smiled. There was a new card in his hand... A very powerful card... He smiled and raised it higher before slamming it down onto the dueling machine. Kaiba spoke "Well Yugi, I hold the fate of this duel in my hand at this very moment... Prepare to squirm Yugi, as I add to the power of my Ultimate Bleu Eyes the strength of Dragon's Dark Enchantress!"  
  
Even from a distance, Kaiba could see Yugi's eyes go wide, but that wasn't enough for him. He squeezed the Millennium Rod harder and felt it's power tingle through him. He wanted to know what was dancing behind the eyes of the child before him, wanted to know what plot was formulating. But as his mind reached over the distance of the playing field Kaiba heard something else.   
  
The voice took him over like his fingers would take over a keyboard, it was loud... Extremely loud and extremely painful. Kaiba felt a scream bubbling in his throat, but his pride pushed it down.  
  
Kaiba saw images of a young Red head being forced into a large stone room, her eyes were wide and teary her arms reaching forward almost begging for mercy. "Kana! Kana! Don't do this to me! No please don't!" The voice cried out it was filled with fear and agony. "Please Kana! Don't do this!"  
  
The next flash was of that same girl, but it was a different time "You promised me! You promised me! You promised me we could be together Yami! You promised me that we'd never have to part... Why are you doing this! Why? WHY! I LOVE-"  
  
  
  
The image was cut off. Kaiba's whole body jerked in response... there was screaming about him. Certain people were screaming "Oh my god Yugi! Yugi!" Others were screaming "Mr. Kaiba sir! Sir are you alright?"  
  
Kaiba's rage filled him, "Do I look alright you fool?!" was what he wanted to scream but his voice did not reach past his throat. He looked up and he saw Yugi, who mirrored Kaiba's own position. He was bending over grabbing his head but he was screaming out:  
  
"NO! NO! You don't understand! Chiya! It's for your own good! For your own good! I can't let you-"   
  
His voice was cut off as his whole body jerked and he looked upward. Kaiba could feel the hate that lived in him for Yugi grow even stronger as their eyes met. But something else caught Kaiba's eyes the girl... the girl in the vision... The red head... She was standing right in front of him... On the playing field. Right on top of is Ultimate dragon.  
  
Her body whirled around, her straight red hair tumbling round her shoulders flared about her like fire. Her green eyes caught Kaiba's.  
  
"Dragon's Dark Enchantress!" was all Kaiba whispered... she was moving on her own... As if she had a free will. Her mouth began to move, she was talking to him. As that happened Kaiba's head began to pound even more and this time his pride could not subdue the scream of agonizing pain that bubbled from his throat.   
  
Kaiba closed his eyes and before he knew it was taken to a dark place where no sound or person existed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Hate her or kiss her? Maybe both

Title: Unlock the card, Free the past!  
  
Subtitle: Hate her or kiss her? .Maybe both!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: She's proud, she's sharp and she gets on his nerves. But there is a deep feeling within him that makes him want to help her.  
  
A/N: um. everything written between * This sort of sign* is a thought and everything between [this sort of sign] is just me babbling! Hope you enjoy! Please review!!  
  
ENJOY!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba opened his eyes and looked around the dim lit room he had been laid in. His head was pounding and his neck killed, it felt like he'd been rammed through the neck with a spear. He blinked twice before rubbing his eyes, then spoke. His voice was feeble and low.  
  
"Mokuba? Little Bro? Are you here?" he got no reply, but he heard a shuffling sound then sitting up in his chair and squinting slightly trying to see around him he asked with much contempt in his voice "Yugi?" when he got no reply he tried again, but this time the emotion was disgust "DOG?!". Again there was silence for awhile then a low yet sharp and resounding reply came:  
  
"Shut up you baffoon! There is no one in here but you.And me. kind of." "Who the hell are you calling a baffoon, you dim witted, feeble minded crap pot?!" was Seto's reply, and considering the state he was in, his words came out awfully strong.  
  
There was a long silence then the voice screeched "All my gods that live above! He talked to me! You can hear me!"  
  
"Off course I can hear you, you idiot! What the hell do you take me for? A deaf/mute? [A/N: no offence to deaf/mutes.]  
  
Kaiba blinked and saw a shadow of a women sitting on the table her legs crossed before her, she was wearing and odd outfit. Yet it looked familiar, he blinked again, a couple of times until his vision became clear. Then he saw her completely, it was the Dragon's dark enchantress and she was sitting on his desk right in front of him. His jaw dropped.And he half jumped out of the bed, regretting his actions as waves of jagged edged pain sliced through his head.  
  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" was what he managed to get out before his brother rushed into the room.  
  
As Mokuba saw Seto on his feet he yelled "Seto! Big brother, you are awake! AWAKE!" And before Kaiba knew what hit him, he was knocked over, flat on his back and onto the couch by his hyperactive, over-excited 90 pound brother. His aching bones though told him a different story. they screamed "Get that 300 pound bolder off of me!" Kaiba did nothing but softly say "Ow." as he gently tried to pry his brother off him.  
  
Mokuba jumped off "Sorry bro. I was just so worried"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Listen Mokuba. How did she get in here?" He asked as he pointed to where the Dragon's Dark Enchantress sat. Mokuba stared at the desk then frowned  
  
"What are you talking about big bro? There is no one there!" Kaiba stared at the woman who happily waved at him a large grin on her face. He frowned at her, "Stop messing with me! Are you trying to tell me you can't see her?!"  
  
"Yes, Seto! I'm not messing with you."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous Mokuba!" He walked up to her and grabbed her arm viciously "Look I'm grabbing her arm. Can't you see her.!!!"  
  
Mokuba stared on in disbelief (@_@). "Um Seto. Maybe you should lie down for awhile. I think that Millennium Rod messed with your head. Why don't you rest. Sleep it off or something. Ok?"  
  
"No, I'm telling you she's right here!!! RIGHT HERE!!!!" he shook her arm violantly.  
  
"HEY! Asshole! That hurts!!!" she yelped as she pulled her arm away and smacked Kaiba. You can only imagine Kaiba's shock and complete rage. "What the hell was that for?!" he yelled at her, making Mokuba jump a couple of steps back and continue to stare on in wide eyed disbelief.  
  
"You hurt me you JERK!"  
  
Kaiba stepped closer to her and looked her in the face "WHAT did you call me?!"  
  
"I thought you said you weren't deaf! I called you an asshole and then I called you a JERK! You got a problem with that?!"  
  
"You know. If you weren't a girl, I'd beat the shit out of you!" Kaiba replied..  
  
"Pufft, well what do you know? The Ass has scruples and not just left over pieces of shit!"  
  
Kaiba's eyes went wide, who the hell did she think she was playing tricks with his mind. And his brother's, and dressing up like one of his most powerful cards. And suddenly he was completely intrigued with that question so he decided to ask it.  
  
"WHO exactly do YOU think you are! Coming in here! How did you get past security?! And what are you doing, acting like you own the place! Get the hell off my desk! And for crying out loud answer me with something other then your idiotic come-backs!!!"  
  
The girl stared at him as if searching his face for something. Then shrugged looked away and back into his eyes, she answered quite frankly: "I. To be quite honest -I have no clue."  
  
Kaiba stared at her. His usually sharp mind frozen over from both the pains that rushed through him, from head to feet, and also from another feeling. A feeling of complete and total familiarity with this redheaded woman who sat on his desk. As he looked at her, her whole body, her every movement looked familiar. He felt as if he'd known her forever. But he knew. Just knew that he'd never, in this life, seen her before. NEVER!  
  
Mokuba who had been standing behind his brother had backed up against the wall, plastering himself to it. His eyes were as wide as saucers as he watched Seto yell and examine what looked to him like thin air. And tears began to swell in his eyes. *My brother has finally gone crazy* was all he could think. *He's completely gone out of his mind!*  
  
Shuddering and breathing in to control himself, he tried to relax. Then he creeped to the door. and opened it. *I have to help him.I have to call Yugi! He'll know what to do. It must be some sort of side effect from the Millennium Rod I'll help my big brother.* Mokuba opened the door and spoke.  
  
"Don't worry big brother, I'll make you better. Whatever is wrong with your head, Yugi will know what to do. He always knows what to do.For the mean time, I'll just lock you in here for your own safety!"  
  
Before Seto could even react, before he could even so much as begin to formulate a sentence, Mokuba slammed the door shut and Seto heard the lock click. Turning back and facing the woman who sat cockily on his desk he yelled "Now look what you've gone and done you Fool [yes! Fool with a capital 'F']! My brother thinks I'm a raving lunatic!"  
  
The girl shrugged "Ooppss! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Guess we are stuck together." Kaiba stared at her in complete anger, briefly entertaining the thought of clobbering the bitch over the head with something hard (like a baseball bat or a hammer) then shook it off, reminding himself that he was an ass kicker not a woman beater. But most importantly that he didn't want to get brains all over his brand-new carpet.  
  
"What do you want?" was all he said.  
  
"I want you to help me."  
  
"Help you. What do you want? Money? You want money? Well tough luck stupid. go earn it somewhere else. I'm not paying you for any 'favors'."  
  
Her eyes went wide and she slapped him again, Kaiba stared at her, fire blazing in his bleu eyes he threatened: "Don't you ever do that again! Ever!"  
  
The girl laughed "Or else what?" Kaiba stared at her in silence because he couldn't figure how to threaten a woman that nobody could see but him.  
  
"What I want from you is your help. I want you to help me find out who I am, where I am from, why I am here, and why you are the only god forsaken person who can see me!"  
  
"Hmmm, let me think. NO! I'm not going to help you! Get lost!" The girl laughed  
  
"That's something I'm not going to do Seto. In case you hadn't notice you are the only person who can see or hear me, therefor the only person who can help me. And you will help me or you are going to have me haunting you for the rest of your goddamn miserable life!"  
  
Kaiba stared at her "Listen here you fool, I'm not about to be threatened by some bitch who has-"  
  
This time Kaiba saw it coming, she was preparing to slap him, he could see it in her eyes. So as her hand came flying towards him, he caught it and pulled her face towards his. "I told you" he said sternly yet with much calm "never to do that again!'.  
  
The girl brought her head closer to his "And I said" the girl replied with as much sternness and calmness as Kaiba "or else what?"  
  
Kaiba could not stand her cockiness, the way she sat there knowing he could do nothing to her but the anger was soon overtaken by the feeling of familiarity as her face lingered inches from his. Without so much as thinking about his actions he leaned in and kissed her. He felt her breath- in in shock, and he caught himself. Not knowing what to do, he kissed her hard enough to bruise, pulled back and watched her gently place a hand on her lips.  
  
"Don't you piss me off!" her threatened "There is a lot more where that came from!"  
  
The girl just sat there, her eyes locked onto his, then without warning she grabbed his shirt and held it tight, her voice turned from demanding and cocky to lost and scared "Please, Kaiba, please help me! Please!" He could see the tears spring into her eyes and he felt his heart shatter.  
  
Putting a hand over hers he nodded, he didn't know what he was doing, or why he was doing it but there was a feeling within him. A feeling he could not ignore and it was making him want to help her. 


	3. Imposter

Title: Unlock the card, Free the past!  
  
Subtitle: Imposter  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author's note: Anything you see between *this* is Chiya talking and only Kaiba hearing her, anything you see in 'this' sign is a thought, anything you see in [this] sign is just me blabbing!  
  
ENJOY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So the first thing we have to do is figure out a way to get out of here." Kaiba muttered to himself . "Trust you Kaiba to have an office this far off the ground! Have you ever heard of an emergency escape?!" the Dragon's Dark Enchantress had wandered towards the large window that looked over onto the street below.  
  
"I mean, did you think if push came to shove you could just jump out the window and survive?"  
  
Kaiba glared at her back before he shrugged and said, "Well it's not like I haven't done that before."  
  
She sighed then brushing a few stray strands away from her eyes she turned around "You know Yugi is going to think you've lost your mind..." Kaiba's eyes went wide "You mean he can't see you?"  
  
"Did you not hear what I said before?! You're the only one!"  
  
"How come? We were both afflicted by whatever ha-"  
  
"Look I don't know, I tried to talk to him. He just didn't see-or hear- me OK?!" Kaiba stared at her for a bit. "Alright, but let's not cross him out so fast alright? As much as I hate him, he knows a lot about these Millennium items, he just might be able to help us."  
  
She exhaled sharply "Yeah. Well I don't trust him.He sorta' scares me. a little." Kaiba just stood silent for a little then, unable to contain the crazed laughing he let it out; guffawing and taking her by surprise, then while grabbing his stomach and desperately struggling to get himself under control he spoke "Yugi!? Yugi?! Are you talking about that 5foot punk kid with the purple and blond hair?" Kaiba pointed at her, and laughed some more "Hahahahaha! You're afraid of him? Hahahahah! That's the funniest thing I ever heard! Hahahahahaha! I mean he couldn't hurt a fly!! Hahahahahaha! He couldn't poke a dead man if they gave him a pole that reached half across the world! Hahahahaha! He's harmless. A fly. A bug. A miniature poodle! HAHAHAHEHEHEH!" She gave him a death glare before continuing "Instead of rummaging around the place searching for an escape why don't you just call security smart ass!"  
  
Kaiba stopped laughing, how could he not have thought of that?! At the lost look on Kaiba's face she chuckled. He glared at her. She laughed louder. He licked his lips and approached her. she shut up. He smiled triumphantly and walked to his white sleeveless coat to search for his cell-phone.  
  
Kaiba talked to security on the phone, explaining to them that his brother had 'accidentally' locked him in his office and had taken Kaiba's own keys. And so now the CEO had to get someone to bail him out of his own office.The security guards had, as usual, accepted their task with no questions and said they would be up as soon as possible!  
  
Security opened the door in no time at all, Kaiba and his new 'invisible friend' were off to see Yugi. After all, he was probably the only person who could figure out what was going on.  
  
Kaiba entered the card shop with the girl who he had just learned might be named Chiya, he had given her a good look over while in the limo and had decided that she was good looking. In fact very good looking, with her long straight red-hair and mesmerizing silver green eyes she was a vision, but to top things off, her body was off the charts. It had taken a lot of effort on Kaiba's part to remain-presentable-.[if you catch my drift ^_~].  
  
Now as they entered Yugi's grandfather's shop, another sight awaited him, a much less pleasing sight.  
  
"Nice shop they have here!" Chiya remarked sarcastically. Kaiba's eyes skimmed over the mess of cards and dueling objects that were scattered on the floor. "It looks like it was hit by a nuclear weapon." Kaiba remarked.  
  
"Yeah. We just received some new shipments . sorry!" A familiar voice sounded from behind them. Kaiba and Chiya whirled around to see Yugi shuffling through a box of cards. "It's a surprise to see you here Kaiba wh- "  
  
"A surprise?! After what happened to us two days ago, my visiting is a surprise?! What happened back there Yugi?"  
  
"Well. To be perfectly honest Kaiba I don't know. I asked Yami-"  
  
*Yami!! Yami!!! I know that name! It sounds familiar!* Chiya screeched loud enough to make Kaiba jump and whirl around in her direction. Yugi stared (@_@) at him, slightly stunned by Kaiba's action. Kaiba turned back to Yugi(@_@) but not before giving Chiya a death glare. She grinned at him then mimicked zipping her mouth shut and throwing away the key. "What did Yami say? What were those visions!"  
  
"Visions?" Yugi looked slightly confused "Visions." then an expression of understanding came over him "You used the Millennium Rod. That's what sparked this wasn't it? You must have made a three way connection!"  
  
" A three way connection but there were only two-" a thought hit him and he turned around and looked at Chiya who was standing less then a foot away from him. Causing another odd look from Yugi.  
  
"So you are saying" Kaiba started anew "That my using the Millennium Rod in a duel with you caused a three way connection between you, me and a card."  
  
"Not just any card, your Dragon's Dark Enchan-"  
  
"No shit short stuff! I was right there with you -and that God damn splitting headache- in case you don't remember."  
  
"So it's true."  
  
"What's true? Stop speaking in code!" Kaiba snapped  
  
"Well Yami told me that in ancient Egypt an evil power was locked into that card, a power that was predicted to one day be released onto the world to ravage it. To destroy it. To cause it's ultimate and final destruction!"  
  
Kaiba and Chiya (0_o;;) stared on in utter stupefaction. "Alright, that sounded like something out of a cheesy science fiction movie Yugi!" Kaiba stated *Or something out of an evil, crazy 14 year old boy's mind! I'm not evil Seto! I'm not! I mean do I l-* Seto gave her a look, it was not a death glare but she knew what he meant, for some reason he didn't completely believe Yugi either.  
  
"That's not what the vision told me Yugi. That girl in the vision. That girl that you called Chiya, she was scared. What did she have to do with all of this?"  
  
"That much he cannot remember."  
  
*How convenient wouldn't you say. Kaiba there is something about this kid -seriously- that I don't like. It's almost as if. Well it's almost as if he's holding in a deeper, darker power. I don't like him one bit!*  
  
Kaiba did not acknowledge her, he was too busy studying Yugi's face, there was something not right about it. It was just not right, his skin looked almost surreal, and he thought he saw something for a split second.  
  
'What happens if the shit hits the fan.What happens if the shit hits the fan'. Kaiba questioned himself over and over as he silently prayed that it wouldn't.  
  
"Kaiba give me the card and the Millennium Rod. Give them to me for safekeeping. If anybody knows how to keep them from evil doers it would be me. You are too popular and well known."  
  
Kaiba did not speak he just stared at Yugi, trying to figure out just exactly what it was. "The card Kaiba give it to me. And if I am to keep you safe as well I will need the Millennium Rod . Hand them over!"  
  
Kaiba was not blinking, he didn't allow his eyes to move for a split second and he was letting nothing distract him. He saw it! He saw the flicker. Yugi's face flickered right before his eyes.It was extremely fast, not visible if not paying close attention. Kaiba stepped back, not quite sure what he was dealing with, immediately calculating the distance to the door at sprinting speed. Analyzing in his mind the different problems he might face at escaping: goons trying to stop him, body guards if he tried to attack the imposter, traps that might be built into the ground, cars that might block his path while he was in the street. Subways, side streets, shortcuts, hidden passages. then it hit him.  
  
"Mokuba!" Kaiba stated desperately struggling with his protective instincts in order to remain calm and contained.  
  
"What of Mokuba?" Yugi asked obviously irritated at the change of topic "Mokuba is not important, I want the card."  
  
"Where is Mokuba, he said he was coming to see you." Yugi nodded "He is upstairs talking to Tea, now give me them to me."  
  
Kaiba did not let in "I want to see him, I want to see him, NOW!" Kaiba stated loosing the battle against his instincts.  
  
The imposter's face went dark, his eyes furious. Kaiba understood, the imposter knew that Kaiba knew that he was not Yugi.Shuddering inwardly Kaiba stated in a-matter-of-a-fact "The shit just hit the fan."  
  
Yugi nodded in acquiescence "You are not going to get out of here alive."  
  
"You know Asshole, I've heard that one too many times!" At that Kaiba attacked him.  
  
*No WAIT!* Chiya yelled *Kaiba be careful! Be careful!*  
  
Kaiba was attacking this guy with all that he had, but this man was just too fast, in fact his speed was definitely preternatural. Chiya stared on in horror and absolute fear and, for some reason, her mind whispered 'No, no this can't be happening again! This can't be happening again! I won't let it! I won't let it!'  
  
Kaiba was thrown to the ground, he was already badly hurt and they had not been fighting for ten minutes. Just then the Yugi look alike raised his hand and started speaking in what seemed like tongues but as she listened Chiya found that she could understand what he was saying. It was an ancient tongue, a spell in and ancient tongue, a spell that this man was using to cast Kaiba into the shadow realm.  
  
*NOO! THIS WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!!!" Chiya yelled as she ran towards Kaiba and wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. She screamed once at the top of her lungs as she realized that their bodies began disintegrating. Slowly they both disappeared.  
  
Chiya opened her eyes and looked around Kaiba was squirming beneath her, both from the dreadful pain he was in [considering his body was hurting before and even more now from the beating.MY POOR BABY! WHY AM I DOING THIS TO HIM!?] and from the off pleasure he got from Chiya half laying on top of him. Chiya was oblivious as she stared incredulous at what stood in front of her.  
  
"Uh. Kaiba. Kaiba.Kaiba?" and when she got no answer she yelled "SETO KAIBA!"  
  
Seto looked up and what he saw made his eyes go wide and his jaw drop..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cliffhanger!!! HAHAHAHAAHAH!!!! I'm feeling evil! ^_~ So what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW. Reviews give me confidence! Thanx. Oh and to the people that have reviewed. THANX!!! 


	4. Questions

Title: Unlock the card, Free the past

Chapter 4: Questions

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I have a quite a few other stories going and I've been dealing with some teenaged 'inner turmoil' … I think I need a shring -_-;; … I'm not trying to be funny O_o… N'who… 

ENJOY!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Egypt?! Egypt?! What the bloody hell are we doing in Egypt!?" Kaiba half yelled as he stared at the large pyramid in front of him. After gawking for a couple of seconds Kaiba rethought his question "…On second thought, forget what… How! How! **_How?! _** How did we get to Egypt?!" Chiya gulped, her eyes fluttering about the desert still somewhat in shock and a little nervous wondering how mad Kaiba was going to get. 

After scanning the scenery Kaiba's eyes narrowed on Chiya who had gotten up and was also still looking about them. "Alright, what did you do?" Chiya stared at him wide-eyed "What did I do? What did I do?! I'll have you know I didn't do anything!"

"Oh please! You did do something! You must have! How else would we be here?!" 

"I don't know but I assure you-"

"Shut up!"

"Excuse me?!"

"I said --**shut up**! Cause' if you want me to get us out of this heap of crap you've got us in, I'm going to have to have QUIET!"

Chiya glared at him, then sighing in submission she walked back to Seto and sat down beside him. They weren't an inch apart and Seto felt his heart begin to race, the warmth of her body pulsing close to him. He closed his eyes and exhaled lightly, this woman… she was just soo… his body shuddered and his limbs tingled. He felt a delicate hand on his knee and he jumped back slightly, his eyes flew open and his bleu eyes settled on her.

"What's wrong Seto? Are you ill?" His bleu eyes caught her green ones and he felt he could stay locked like that forever. "Seto?" she reached over and placed a hand on his forehead as if taking his temperature "Are you ok?" 

Seto blinked taking his eyes away "No… well, yes… I suppose…" Chiya began to study him and Seto was beginning to feel mighty uncomfortable. To break the discomfort he stood up and said, "We'll never get anywhere just sitting here… I figure that there might be a chance we meet somebody at the pyramid… So let's head in that direction."

"I put my life in your hands… considering the number of dangerous incidents you have lived through…"

He glanced at her, got up then headed in the direction of the pyramid she followed close behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Meanwhile… elsewhere

Yugi's eyes shot open and peered around the dark room, he could barely see anything. Just vague shapes here and there around the room. He closed his eyes again, noticing somewhere in the back of his mind that this was not his room, and he was certainly not lying on a bed. 

These thoughts did nothing to shatter his silent discomfort, he was just in too much pain to move, it seemed his whole body throbbed. His muscled ached as if he'd been beaten, his head ached as if it hit a wall… He briefly wondered why… wondered just exactly where he was… Then they came to him like painfully bright flashes off light. The memories…

A red head girl screaming… Kaiba screaming also… somewhere in the distance…

A red head begging him… Kaiba staring at him, his bleu eyes filled with hate.

Then black there was black, Yugi placed his hands on his head, curling into a fetal position. He thought it was over. That the bright flashes were over including the pain the brought with them. But he was wrong…

He was walking home, looking for his grandfather….

Painfully brutal pressure across his back he flew forward

Yami, taking over. 

A familiar face… a very familiar face

A fight… Yami trying to defend himself… There were just too many… they were swarming…

A voice… dark and uncaring…

"THE PAST IS SEARCHING TO BE FREE… HISTORY WON'T REPEAT ITSELF."

Yugi's eyes shot open again and he jolted to a seated position. Waves of pain washed through him over and over again, much more painful then when he lay down. He didn't care, he wanted answers.

" Yami? Yami?" Yugi thought to the spirit within his necklace, he touched his chest… there was nothing there… His eyebrows shot up. "YAMI!!" he screamed. Hurting his own ears in the process. 

Somebody lay a hand on his shoulder and Yugi jumped whirling around to face them. His eyebrows shot up again… He couldn't believe it. "Yami?" Yami smiled at him. "Yes Yugi…It's me."

Yugi stared speechless… Yami was beaming at him. Yugi blinked "Yami… W-…Where are we? … No scratch that. How come you're not in my hea- … in the necklace? What's going on?" 

Yami nodded "I'm not one hundred percent sure… But I believe that a woman from my past has revived… And with her, memories I've long since forgotten are coming to life… I will tell you all I know…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CLIFFY!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Well next chapter both Yugi, Kaiba and Chiya will start getting some answers. Reviews would be nice.


End file.
